


Cadáver de la riviera

by DieEis, ElVirtuoso



Series: Los tres caminos [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Mención de guerra, Mención de muerte, Tension, Violencia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9514037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieEis/pseuds/DieEis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElVirtuoso/pseuds/ElVirtuoso
Summary: Jonia cruza por una crisis que jamás había conocido.Jhin esta suelto y obliga a reunir a dos viejos conocidos.Pero la tensión hace imposible pensar en una tregua.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, los personajes y las frases usadas en esta historia no nos pertenecen si no a Riot games. No estamos de ninguna manera asociados a la compañía, esta historia está hecha con fines recreativos para fans por fans. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Una serie de muertes causan angustia y preocupación, se levanta el telón, el show ha comenzado, es el inicio turbio para un viaje terrible"

**°Prólogo°**

 

Todos en Runaterra conocían el conflicto que protagonizaron los noxianos contra el pueblo de Jonia. Estaciones y años plagados de cualquier clase de horrores que conlleva un conflicto armado, sobre todo cuando existía una clara ventaja de poder, armamento, organización y malicia nata por parte de los noxianos. 

“Injusta” era la palabra que describía de mejor manera aquel conflicto, pues los jonianos eran un pueblo espiritual, que buscaba y anhelaba la evolución del alma; el poder de encontrar la iluminación y una paz interior. Sin mencionar que se encontraban encerrados en su propia sociedad, en sus usos y costumbres, lo que los atrasó varios años de avances tecnológicos en comparación con los demás pueblos alrededor del mundo.

Pero de una forma increíble el pueblo de Jonia resistió. Resistió años de violencia, masacre, hambre, desolación y más horrores. Resistió hasta encontrar ese fuego interno que motivó a muchos a pelear, a defender a sus familias y seres queridos, proteger a la naturaleza que daba vida a la isla, usar la magia que concentraban como camino a la iluminación a armas de defensa. 

La guerra que en teoría debía ser corta y violenta se transformó en una duradera que abrazó casi la década. El apoyo externo tardó, pero se hizo notar aunque fuera a cuentagotas: Algunos soldados y armas demacianas, restos de tecmaturgia de Piltover, inclusive con apoyo de heraldos de las estrellas y seres provenientes de la naturaleza. 

Cada gramo de ayuda fue útil y sirvió… La guerra terminó y el vencedor fue Jonia. 

El mundo celebró, se hicieron festejos en tantas partes, héroes de guerra ascendieron convirtiéndose en figuras públicas, hasta ser catalogadas en leyendas vivas. Las historias bélicas fueron hechas poemas, que no tardaron en ser prosas para cánticos.

El mundo celebró por meses. Hasta que volvieron a olvidarse de Jonia, una vez más. 

En este punto es cuando la sociedad sobreviviente de Jonia se da cuenta de lo que pasó. De lo que sacrificaron para ganar una guerra. Existía pobreza extrema, tazas altas de niños huérfanos y mortalidad infantil, enfermedades, hambre, caos social. Estaban muy alejados de la paz y la dicha prometida, de la motivación que tenían para terminar la guerra. 

Los noxianos se habían retirado, pero el mal persistía. Ahora los enemigos eran los mismos jonianos… 

La desestabilidad social se sentía presente en todos los ámbitos de la sociedad; Desde las cimas y cumbres de la política, monasterios, granjas, escuelas milenarias, ciudadanos comunes y corrientes. Todo había cambiado, nadie era el mismo después de una guerra tan espantosa y esos cambios se notaban. 

Existían personas que pedían volver a lo que fueron, atesorando las glorias de un pasado tan remoto que era ya difícil recordar con exactitud. Regresar a un estado de paz, olvidar y tirar las armas. Retomar el camino espiritual una vez más, si había funcionado en el pasado ¿porqué no intentar de nuevo? 

Otros más pensaron que la invasión noxiana fue un llamado de atención de lo atrasado y equivocados que estaban. El mundo cambiaba, y lo haría con o sin ellos. Argumentaban que era mejor adaptar costumbre de los demás pueblos, y eso conllevaba a tomar la ideología de la guerra, al menos como modo de defensa. Olvidar el tradicionalismo, era hora de modernizar.

Los argumentos se transformaron en discursos, debates, conflictos. Los conflictos terminaron por separar más al pueblo. A romper su hegemonía y equilibrio. Eventualmente las posturas tan opuestas ocasionaron que se alejaran familias, amigos, escuelas, e inclusive las discusiones ahuyentaron a entes naturales.

La política no fue tan diferente, siendo un reflejo de lo que su pueblo sufría. Gente con poder teniendo sus opiniones más peso y sus acciones marcaban severas consecuencias… Era cuestión de tiempo que la política terminará contaminada; Ensuciada por el miedo e intereses personales y egoísta. 

Eso abrió la puerta para un demonio encerrado por sus pecados.

Cuando parecía que la gente se encontraba más dividida y polarizada, estando separadas por su miedo y odio suprimido, una brisa de terror hizo que todos miraran hacia el mismo lado. Muertes explicitas en pequeñas aldeas, asesinatos que seguían un viejo patrón ya visto hace un par de años.

Las personas que sabían de las historias le parecía más aberrante la idea que los mismísimos asesinatos: El demonio dorado estaba libre, una vez más.

Las noticias corrieron con lentitud, siendo un rumor que corría por los alrededores de las zonas afectadas, pero poco a poco el rumor crecía, el horror de los cuerpos desechos, la forma en que la sangre corría de los cadáveres, hizo más sonado el posible caso del retorno de aquel demonio. 

La muerte era real y volvía acechar a Jonia, las personas temían una vez más, pues no solo revivían los episodios de Khada Jhin, sino que en sus actos traían al presente las abominaciones de los demonios extranjeros. Un solo hombre hacía temblar a una nación entera cual hoja al viento. 

Jonia temblaba ante una silueta como si se tratara de una legión entera del ejército noxiano.

Los hizo oscilar de una forma tan violenta que agitó los temores de las únicas personas que podrían rastrearle...y los hizo volver. 

Hizo que dos personas que no querían volver a verse en otras condiciones además de en el campo de batalla se vieran... 

Y se unierán.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

—El Demonio Dorado escapó —respondió Zed. 

—Imposible. —pero Shen sintió un vacío en el pecho. 

—La mayor victoria de tu padre. Y ahora, una vez más, su tonta misericordia empañó su legado —Zed sacudió su cabeza—. Ya sabes de lo que es capaz esa... cosa —Entonces, Zed se inclinó sobre la mesa, dentro del alcance de Shen, con el cuello expuesto a propósito—. Y sabes que somos las únicas dos personas capaces de acercarse lo suficiente como para detenerlo.

...


	2. Capítulo uno

 ...

Shen colocó sus espadas sobre la mesa. Miró aquel plato de sopa perfecto en frente suyo. Pequeñas gotas de aceite de cerdo brillaban en la superficie, pero ya no tenía hambre. 

Humedeció sus labios conforme vagaba su mirada por la superficie de la mesa, pensando por un momento en la nada. No lo concebía del todo, pero Zed no era de hacer esa clase de bromas; menos sobre aquel tema, era cierto. 

Aquello era una herida mutua, lo único que compartían de momento. Respetuoso movió con el dorso de la mano el platillo y lo dejo reposando fuera de su alcance. Alzando la vista solo para encontrarse con la ajena. Cansada. La opresión en su pecho no cesó, por un momento dejó de medir las distancias, había algo más importante ahora que el maestro de las sombras. Algo más fuerte perturbaba el balance. 

Un verdadero obstáculo. 

Las distancias se acortaron y lo concibió en su misma mesa, frente a frente y mirando con cierto repudio el plato con cerdo. Un gesto algo descortés tratándose de un plato de comida, pero lejanamente familiar al provenir de él. Miró aún así el platillo con desdén mientras llamaba a la mesera. Cuando la mujer se halló a su lado sus facciones cambiaron, y ordeno su propio platillo, algo con verduras, Shen no le prestó tanta atención. El silencio volvió a hacerse presente, si era este incómodo no podía leerse en el rostro de Shen; de ahí nada podía sacarse. 

— ¿Qué harás? — 

Lo usual, es que ambos trabajasen juntos. No había nadie más en toda Runaterra que pudiese conocer al demonio dorado como ellos dos juntos lo hacían. La forma en que trabajada, sus preferencias, descifrar sus pistas. Kusho fue el que los guió. Trágicamente ellos eran los que restaban de aquel trío. Y ninguno parecía ceder. 

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? —Contraatacó Shen. Sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, prefirió no perderse en asunciones. 

— ¿Podemos? Já — Como si aquello fuera un Worax en medio del salón; Grande e inconcebible. 

—Acordamos reunirnos aquí—

—Acordamos reunirnos aquí porque…Gracias — Se dirigió a la camarera, de nuevo afable esta se despidió con una sonrisa. Zed se perdió en el vaho de su platillo, la idea del demonio dorado rondando por Jonia de nuevo lo había perturbado, incluso le había provocado arcadas el simple recuerdo del pasado; y ya en este punto de su vida él había visto de todo. Pero ya era tiempo de volver a comer. —Porque necesitabas saberlo — Retomo así— No porque crea que tengamos que trabajar en equipo.  

No hubo expresión, no había molestia, no había siquiera furia. Y eso enfureció en el fondo a Zed. Rodó los ojos y fue indulgente con su propio estómago, ya casi sintiéndolo pegado a sus costillas por el hambre que se cargaba encima.

Sabía que lo mejor era que trabajaran juntos. Pero aquella idea era la menos atrayente, al menos de momento. Consideraba que podía solo… 

—Además, tú tienes a tu propio equipo, tu “balanceado” triunvirato—  Ni siquiera si se metía con sus alumnos el otro reaccionaba, una coraza fría y dura; gruesa, que tardaría en perforar. Pero con las herramientas necesarias solo él podría. No estaba en sus planes de momento, aun así siempre que podía buscaba sacar de sus casillas al otro. —Aunque sabes que de nada servirán —

 Nada, fue como lanzarle un golpe a la pared. 

— ¿Qué tienes para mí? — 

—Información, está aquí mismo—

—Inconcebible…—

—No tiene miedo, vino a mi territorio, ¿y pretende salirse con las suyas…?— Bufo a lo bajo, limpiándose la boca— Ya lo veremos, pero a lo que iba…

 

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

— ¡No soy una niña! — Reclamo la alumna, a su lado el joven yorddle aguardaba por su turno para hablar. Arrinconados en un escondrijo oscuro de la ciudad; salvaguardados de oídos ajenos se cercioró el mayor. El ímpetu de Akali era tremendo, recordaba aquel fuego y aquella necedad en otra persona. Mientras que Kennen era más apacible; benevolente y buen escucha, todo un observador.

—No lo somos — Acotó el menor de los tres. No, hacía mucho tiempo que habían dejado de ser niños, el orden los había despojado de la inocencia de la infancia. Pero…eso no implicaba que estuvieran preparados para aquello; él nunca lo estuvo. Deseo borrar las imágenes de su mente, y nada de lo que vio a partir de ese día se comparó al horror que las obras del demonio dorado consistían. El orden nunca te preparaba para eso. ¿Por qué ellos sí lo estarían? Cuando nunca pasó por su mente que aquella locura podría repetirse.

 

La mujer; la obra macabra de su pobre alma en la posada lo llevó al pasado.

 

Eran fuertes, pero nadie era tan fuerte como para no ser inmune a la reacción en domino que aquel evento causaría en ellos. Ese día, años atrás algo en él simplemente se apago, y lo que menos deseaba ahora; es que lo mismo ocurriera con sus pupilos. Su mirada fue tan fría como siempre, pero el débil sentimiento que se desató en la posada atrajo consigo uno más fuerte. 

La mirada de un maestro decidido.

—Lo sé, pero he dicho no. — fue rotundo. 

Kennen cerró los ojos con fuerza, Akali golpeo la pared con el puño. Frustración, conocía esos sentimientos con solo leer sus expresiones; pero olvidaba como se sentía eso. No podía ofrecer consuelo, no había manera de ofrecerlo. Permitió que la joven pupila descargara su rabia, pataleando cualquier cosa que se hallara en el suelo y golpeando repetidas veces la pared, dirigiendo miradas infundidas de rabia a su maestro y esquivándolas cuando una muralla fría le respondía. Su decisión era irreversible. Nada lo haría cambiar de parecer. El joven a su vez se recostó de la misma pared que Akali golpeaba; cada uno compensaba lo que le hacía falta al otro. 

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? —preguntó con voz queda, la idea de no ayudar a su maestro en tal misión le desalentó, pero estaba seguro que Shen lo hacía por su bien.

 —Continúen con sus deberes sagrados, podar el árbol y cazar al sol—

Akali enfrió sus emociones, y a paso fuerte volvió a posarse junto al Yorddle.

 — ¿Y si obtenemos información que pueda servirte? No la buscaremos…—Era obediente, a regañadientes; pero seguía las órdenes de su maestro siempre—Solo si llegamos a escuchar algo al respecto, ubicaciones, sitios donde se halle— 

— Solo si yo no estoy enterado de ellas, o yo no estoy en ese sitio, infórmenme, saben cómo hallarme—

 —Sí, maestro. — Fue la respuesta en unísono. 

Con un leve asentimiento el mayor se marchó, solo ahora, en busca de las respuestas que habría tras las pistas que Jhin había dejado descaradamente solo para ellos dos; Shen y Zed.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

Se ¿Sentía? ¿Cómo explicarlo?, no sabía cómo, ahora, no sabía cómo poder hacerlo. Siendo muy sincero consigo mismo la noticia fue impactante para él. Luchó por años para cegar sus emociones, para borrar sus sentimientos. Y lo logró, a veces la lucha volvía y él siempre ganaba, algo en el pasado lo enseño a como ganar. Y no fue exactamente el suceso con Khada Jhin; aquella vez solo algo en él se apagó, como una vela en medio de una ventisca. 

Dejando la posibilidad de que en algún futuro, pudiese volver a encender su llama. Su lucha constante con sus propias emociones y su visión objetiva del mundo que lo rodeaba era algo igual de profundo; pero diferente a su modo. 

Justo ahora, no reconocía la sensación que lo embargaba, pero logró concernir que se sintió observado, y no observado por otra persona en ese preciso momento. No, más bien como si algo hubiese visto su alma, y supiese qué camino tomaría y que ahí encontraría eso; unos pétalos de loto. El poema que a medias reconoció ahí solo confirmo lo que ya venía desarrollándose en su mente.

 Acordó otra reunión con Zed.

 Un restaurante en medio del camino, casi intransitado, pero conocido por ser claramente una zona neutra para esa clase de encuentros. Supo que Zed accedió cuando lo vio llegar como dueño del sitio, arrimando vagamente la silla para sentarse de nuevo frente a frente. Shen guardaba en su puño derecho los pétalos, con el brazo izquierdo se preparaba para lo peor. 

—No creí que fuera necesario otra reunión... Tienes lo que necesitas— Podían hablar de cualquier cosa, dinero, negocios, tratados, trabajo. No importaba, las personas que atendían ahí habían aprendido a no escuchar por su propio bienestar. Y no le sorprendía en absoluto que no baje su tono de voz, ya lo confirmaba con su simple llegada en todo su esplendor de maestro de las sombras. 

Sin embargo, continuó frió como siempre. Abrió la palma con cuidado y depósito los pétalos. — Creo que tú necesitas estos, y yo necesito los que tú tienes—

 Zed torció la boca al ver aquellos pétalos, e imaginaba bastante bien de lo que se trataba; un cuerpo mutilado a las orillas de su territorio con un par de pétalos de loto a sus pies.

 — ¿Que te hace pensar que cargo con esa basura todo el tiempo?— Se giro solo para buscar a cualquier pobre alma que atendiera, pediría algo de té. Posiblemente aquella reunión se alargaría más de lo que le gustaría.—... _Es tuyo este miedo, iracunda en nuestros corazones, te alzas hermosa…_ — Se detuvo—¿Eso dice algo para ti?— No tenía que recitar el poema completo para saber qué era lo que Shen traía. 

Apresurado un mesero se acercó al maestro de las sombras, asegurándose de complacerlo en lo que sea que pidiese, té, el dependiente casi corrió para cumplir con el pedido. Una vista al pasado y nadie excepto algunos se imaginaron a Zed en tal posición. 

Continuó con su fría coraza, por supuesto que reconocía lo citado. — Dice lo mismo que para ti, es aquel poema que recito en el festival de las flores, en ese momento Kusho lo descifro — Decir padre sería como invocar tormentas en ese momento. Referirse a él por su nombre continuaba siendo respetuoso.

Tiempo había sido desde que no escuchaba ese nombre sobre el viento, aunque en su mente se repetía con cierta frecuencia: Kusho.

Zed espero ver tristeza u odio en los ojos de Shen de tan solo llamarlo. Pero no hubo nada. Solo un hueco que comenzaba a incomodar. —Si sabes lo obvio, no sé a qué has venido. —

 No hubo réplicas, ni siquiera un bufido de fastidio, sus ojos se clavaban sobre él con la misma intensidad que con todos. —Esto solo me da más motivos para saber que tenemos que trabajar juntos— Pero sabe como es Zed, ha querido olvidar esos aspectos de él; pero son viejos hábitos. —Te pido que trabajemos juntos— 

—Y mi respuesta sigue sin cambios. No. No existe otra manera— Frunció el ceño ante aquel pensamiento, la idea de trabajar junto con él, como en el pasado, como aquella vez donde fueron un equipo.—Trabajamos mejor separados. Y yo no quiero estar cerca de tus estudiantes. Una deshonra a todo lo que supuestamente representan— culpar a los estudiantes era más sencillo que admitir que no soportaría estar de más tiempo junto con el hombre que tenía enfrente.

Aquello suena…débil.

Zed fue el que lo contactó desde un principio para verse en la isla, hogar antiguamente del kinkou; ahora ahí Shen se sentía un paria. Recordó aún si lo más importante de aquella tragedia; solo ellos dos serían los únicos capaces de acercarse a Khada Jhin. 

Un leve resoplido lo abandonó.—Ellos están fuera de esto, no están preparados, no lo estarán nunca, solo seremos tu y yo, y bien has dicho, somos los únicos que podemos acercarnos a él — 

No había otra forma. Sucumbirían por separado, se recurrirían amargamente cuando aquello se descontroló, y seguramente ese era el plan de aquel demonio.

 —El no espera que tu y yo trabajemos juntos desde un principio— Nadie esperaría simplemente que ellos trabajasen juntos ahora ni nunca…

 

La idea generalizada de que sus resentimientos eran abismales no era del todo cierta; pero tampoco errada. Para cualquier ajeno a ellos era difícil de medir. Para ellos, se media a veces en centímetros. 

No era la primera vez que se veían a los rostros desde la muerte del padre, el filo de sus espadas se habían cruzado en más de una ocasión, esperando que el hierro arrancara no solo carne de sus cuerpos. Es lo que seguramente muchos esperan de ellos; es lo que probablemente Jhin quería de ellos. Tenerlos cerca, al alcance de sus manos para atarlos a su antojo y hacer de ellos títeres en su teatro de marionetas.

 Es cierto. Shen incluso ahora se debate por dentro, todo es muy repentino. Pero es parte de su deber, el balance se encuentra en peligro. La rabia que puede sentir por Zed no es más que algo que no ha podido borrar de sí mismo; algo que podría nublar su juicio ahora, pero no sucede, es Shen el que insiste en que trabajen juntos.   
  
—Tal vez, desees algo a cambio — propone.

 Aquello suena como un insulto para Zed. Incluso, alguien más escucha en el salon y nota de reojo como se esconde en dirección a la cocina, anticipa la reacción que él también espera; la indignación del maestro de las sombras. Es lenta, pero viene poderosa, cargada como siempre, lejana a lo que fue en un pasado. Sorbe lentamente de la taza de té hasta que se considera satisfecho con ella, y ahí sucede. De un golpe la deposita en la mesa, el pequeño florero decorativo tiembla, el le da poca importancia. La máscara se encuentra levantada y reposa en su cabeza, así que la mirada que recibe es de carne y hueso. 

Igual de penetrante, pero para Shen no es nada. 

—¿Y acaso crees que yo, necesito algo de ti?— Su risa tronó por el salón. Arrogante, hiriente tal vez, salpicada levemente por la ira. —Tengo todo lo que necesito, todo, no sé quién me crees acaso — 

—No pretendía ofrecerte nada monetario —

—¿Y entonces que pretendes ofrecerme?—

— A mi —  
  
Ahora la risa fue más intensa. Como si eso fuera realmente un chiste, un dedo acusador lo señaló mientras se pasaba una mano por el pecho, inclinándose levemente hacia atrás en su silla.   
  
—Tú, ¿por quién me tomas?— Se mofó con ansias el maestro de las sombras, mientras se tomaba el té de nuevo, sosteniéndolo con dureza entre sus dedos. —Creía que habías perdido el sentido del humor hace tiempo —   
  
—Lo perdí —   
  
—¿Y? — Insistió, ¿que ofrecería de sí mismo?— Creo que ese tipo de favores solo una mujer me los podría conceder no tú, el ojo del crepúsculo…   
  
Shen se quitó la máscara, y giró el rostro, palmeando su mejilla como si fuera mármol, sus labios se movían, pero no había sentimientos ahí—Esto es lo que quieres, lo ansías más que yo, puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, no me importa, puedes matarme al final de nuestra misión si eso es lo que quieres— 

El silencio se apoderó del salón.

—Es lo que te ofrezco al final de nuestro camino — 

—¿Tu vida?— Alega Zed, desconfiado. Sonaba demasiado desprendido de aquella propuesta, como si fuera tan fácil prometer y cumplir ante su palabra. 

—Si es lo que quieres, sí. Sin embargo. No te la regalaré tan fácil. Pelearé para defenderla, pero te ofrezco esa oportunidad— El maestro de las sombras quiso creer que existía un dejo de desafió ante aquella promesa, algo irreal, algo imposible. Sobre todo porque no hubo cambio alguno en sus facciones o en su tono de voz. Pero pensar en lo primero no costaba nada.

Zed se termina por recargar en su asiento por completo, daba la impresión de haberse relajado. —Mmm, suena tentador— Su sonrisa burlona se hace mostrar. —Qué tan desesperado debe estar el ojo del crepúsculo para pedirme, no. Rogarme ayuda...— 

—No te he rogado— Responde immutable Shen. Con su mirada ámbar fija en su rival.

—Me das como tributo tu vida. Para mi eso es estar desesperado— No podía evitar hablarle con ese tono que muchos consideran hiriente. Deseaba llevarlo a su terreno, a su juego. Le encantaría ver a Shen perder la cabeza, que mostrará frustración… Pero eso no funcionó.

 

El ojo del crepúsculo solo se mantiene callado, pues no existe ninguna confirmación o rechazo en lo que su acompañante decía. Cualquier palabra que dijera considera que está de más.

 La sonrisa orgullosa de Zed se congela, poco a poco transformándose en una facción de frustración, hasta volverse uno de enojo. No soportaba el desinterés de Shen y tampoco lo soportaría para un viaje tan largo como el que estaban destinados a tener si tan solo decía que ‘sí’. 

—Mejor lárgate antes de que te maté por pisar mis territorios.— Escupe con frialdad sus palabras el amo de las sombras, tomando bruscamente su bebida, admirando por unos segundos el contenido, hasta que de forma iracunda lo tira al suelo.   
Estaba de mal humor, solo Shen lograba sacarlo de sus casillas y hacerlo comportar cual crío malcriado.

 Un mesero joven corre asustado solo para levantar las piezas de cerámica que se esparcieron en el suelo ante el arrebato de ira de aquel ninja.   
Ambos maestros de las artes ocultas se mantienen en silencio, sosteniendo las miradas, esperando a ver quien es el que cede al final. Resultando más agónico la labor del joven trabajador. 

—Esta bien— Resultando el ojo del crepúsculo el que acepta los términos de su ex compañero. Aceptando su derrota momentánea en aquella casa de té, más si algo quedaba de su antiguo yo, es que podía ser terco, si la causa así lo ameritaba.

 Y la causa de Jhin era más que importante para insistir una tregua con Zed.

De manera lenta, Shen se levanta de su asiento, recogiendo su máscara que había dejado sobre la mesa. Manteniendo su mirada en alto, indiferente a su alrededor. —Solo recuerda;  Que no lo atraparemos separados. Piensa en...— Iba a mencionar que pensará en lo mejor para Jonia. Nadie lo pensaría, pero Zed era demasiado devoto por el bienestar de su tierra natal.  

 

Pero se quedó a media oración.

 

El sonido de una explosión hizo que se pusiera en alerta.

 

Algunos cristales de la casa de té retumbaron por las vibraciones. Asustando a los empleados que corrieron a la cocina o se tiraron al suelo expectantes. Viejas costumbres que aún quedaban por el horror de la guerra contra Noxus. 

Zed se levanta igual, guardando silencio para saber de donde provino el ruido. Definitivamente fue cerca.

El sonido de un disparo hizo que helara la sangre de ambos maestros. Conocían a la perfección que arma producía que las balas rugieran más alto que los dragones, y con cierto temor, reconocían al dueño de aquella arma tan letal. 

Para el segundo disparo, tanto Shen como Zed ya sabía de donde provenían los disparos, haciendo que corrieran fuera del establecimiento y comenzara una carrera hacia un viejo lugar conocido.

El tercer disparo aceleró sus pisadas. El camino se cernía; llegar era difícil para los foráneo, pero nada difícil para aquellos maestros… Pero definitivamente los retrasaba. 

El cuarto disparo hizo que todo se volviera silencioso, como si el sonido se hubiera muerto por unos segundos, haciendo que todo fuera más irreal. Solo el latido de los corazones acelerados delataban que todo estaba pasando.

 

No hubo un quinto disparo, pero eso ya lo sabían. Habían llegado tarde.

 

Después de unos minutos agónicos, Shen y Zed llegaron a lo que antiguamente era el Kinkou, ahora conocido como la orden de la sombra.

Fue en cierto grado, impactante para Shen, llegar a lo que antiguamente fue su hogar, con columnas de humo saliendo de las viejas pagodas que formaban la estructura de la orden.

Nunca pensó volver y ver en ese estado a la orden. 

El torii que daba la “bienvenida” a la orden tenía un enorme hueco de bala en medio, destruido irremediablemente. Grandes pedazos de madera centenaria y enormes astillas caían, ocasionando sonidos huecos que estremecen a todos.

Muchos alumnos de la Orden de las Sombras se agrupaban para ayudar a apagar los incendios ocasionados por la explosión, pero había un enorme tumulto que se formó en la explanada mayor de la Orden. Afligidos rodeaban el cuerpo de un joven estudiante… La más reciente víctima del demonio dorado de Jonia. 

—Como siempre el ojo del crepúsculo se equivoca.— Zed hace un movimiento rápido y feroz con su brazo, ocasionando que las enormes navajas que usaba como armas se mostrarán. —Aquel monstruo no espera otra cosa que tu y yo trabajemos juntos desde el inicio— 

Pareciera que Jhin supiera de la negación del maestro por trabajar en equipo. Como si lo conociera tan bien. Como si lo hubiera estudiado… Eso era una enorme posibilidad que asustaba.

Pero aquel ataque tan frontal tan solo era una invitación al juego, a la obra que estaba orquestando aquel demonio.

Una invitación que Zed no podía rechazar, ahora cegado por su ira.

  
—Maldición, está bien— Ruge enfurecido. —Lo cazaremos cuando el Sol se ponga—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará


	3. Capítulo dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El verdadero viaje apenas acaba de empezar. El camino que les espera a ambos no promete ser corto y menos fácil. El telón se abrirá finalmente para que el espectáculo inicie, con ellos como protagonistas

Era de madrugada cuando abordaron el barco juntos. La neblina aún flotaba sobre la superficie tenuemente perturbada de la costa. Detrás de ellos en la costa esperaban otros por el arribo del siguiente barco. El puerto era concurrido a todas horas, después de todo era la única vía de acceso, así como la única vía de escape. 

Jhin había escapado del mismo modo. 

Pasaron desapercibidos entre los pasajeros, dos comerciantes más que planeaban su regreso a la provincia, su equipaje disimulado constaban de unos sacos ligeramente cargados. Había sido Zed quien había comprado los pasajes. Sus pasos resonaron con cada tablón al ascender a la cubierta, las velas se mantenían ondeantes, la brisa fría de la madrugada traía el olor a salitre del mar dejando atrás el dulzor de los bosques, y el amargo de la pólvora y la sangre. A babor la luna se alzaba aún. Pronto desaparecía del cielo estrellado, de momento tenían otros asuntos en los que ocuparse. Inspeccionaron las caras que los rodeaban cuando hallaron un asiento juntos, no por decisión propia, eran los únicos sitios que lograron ocupar. 

El mal genio de Zed era notorio. Shen recordó el gesto que le puso al capitán tras mirar a un caballero fumar amargamente una pipa. El capitán había insinuado que no podría llevar más pasajeros. Zed supo manejar la situación, retóricamente hablando. Tal vez el marino solo fue condescendiente porque se trataba del maestro de las sombras. No sería una sorpresa ( si es que eso lograra sorprender a Shen) de que nadie se haya tragado la mentira de Zed al pasar por un civil más. 

Al menos, no sería extraño en su zona. Al llegar a la provincia se volvería uno más.  
  
Muchos planeaban dormirse durante el viaje, las pocas familias que iban mantenían a los niños en absoluto silencio. Una madre acunaba a su hijo de brazos, y un hombre dejaba caer la cabeza hacia adelante, para luego combatir el sueño sacudiendo los hombros. Un par de hombres dormían cerca de unos sacos de semillas. Y los únicos que parecían tener energía para rato eran los grumetes y marineros. Llenos hasta hartar de alcohol. 

— Asquerosa agua aguardiente— se quejó entre dientes Zed, al oler la pestilencia de uno de los más borrachos.

Shen incluso arrugó la nariz, el hombre subía y bajaba por toda la cubierta como un gato, se trepaba por los mástiles y se colgaba por las verjas para asegurarse de que las velas estuvieran en orden. Desde lo alto en la cofa un grumete más delgado y pequeño aseguró el viento. Y mientras ellos continuaban inspeccionando a todos en la cubierta el barco zarpó al mar. 

El golpe de las primeras olas no le molestó en lo absoluto a Shen y Zed. Pero si que despertó a algunos. El niño en brazos se despertó llorando, y si la ola no había despertado a los pocos que aún dormían, el llanto del infante lo había logrado. Nadie en cubierta se atrevió a decir algo al respeto. La madre shusheo al bebé hasta que finalmente volvió a dormirlo. Una a una las olas golpearon la proa, rompiendolas a su paso. Y nuevamente reanudó el silencio en toda la nave. 

El viento soplaba con fuerza, un silbido particular recorría en medio del silencio junto al arrullo del mar. Calmado comparado a otros días. El brillo de la luna se dibujaba borroso entre las olas. 

— No está aquí— Murmuró Shen cerca de Zed, que fingía bostezar de cansancio mientras miraba de costado.

— Lo sabíamos desde un principio — Dijo Zed de forma amargada. Se frotó los ojos y se acomodó la capucha que cubría su cabeza. Una ola grande golpeó la popa nuevamente, y logró sobresaltar nuevamente a todos los que habían estado durmiendo. Arrancando un gruñido molesto de Zed. 

Shen no dijo nada al respecto.

 

Una serie de olas chocaron con más fuerza, Zed buscó acomodarse contra su asiento. — Voy a tomar un descanso— volvió a decir Zed. 

Shen asintió, lo mejor era hacer lo mismo. Se concentró en meditar un poco.

…

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero una ola mucho más grande y fuerte chocó contra ellos. Las gotitas de agua salpicaron toda la cubierta, entre el llanto del bebé y el ronquido de los hombres durmiendo sobre los costales de semilla saltaron los grumetes a secar la cubierta de manera diligente. 

Zed se despertó de un gruñido abrupto, cruzado de brazos y mirando con molestia a ambos lados. Ahora el hombre de la pipa conversaba en un tono alto, otra ola enorme golpeaba la proa, provocando que nuevamente se zarandeara la nave, y el bebé no parara de llorar. 

— Se está picando mucho el mar— Dijo Shen hacía Zed, abriendo los ojos tras el golpe de otra ola.

Un gruñido provino del pecho de Zed, y se cubrió más con su capa y la capucha. 

— No me hables — gruñó Zed. Poco faltó que sacará las cuchillas para aseverar aún más su deseo. 

Shen no se inmutó. No dijo nada, retomo su meditación.

 

…

La luna dejaba de reinar en el cielo cuando abrió los ojos, su luz ya no era la misma…

Lo enterraron bajo la luz de la luna. Los alumnos de la orden de la sombras no tuvieron estómago para mirar por más de un segundo los restos de su antiguo compañero. No es que fueran débiles; es que las obras de Jhin volverían locos hasta al más cuerdo. La forma cruenta y gráfica en la que su cuerpo fue hallado no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. El charco de sangre en el piso indicaba que se había desangrado primero, una bala en todo su pecho era la culpable. El resto había sucedido después.

Tortuosamente en silencio, ambos hombres habían abierto la fosa para el muchacho. Su cuerpo irreconocible fue depositado al fondo. Y lentamente lo cubrieron de tela.

Había afectado notablemente a todos los presentes. No tenía idea de cómo podría sentirse; enterrar a tu propio alumno, joven, de futuro prometedor había murmurando Zed cuando reconoció el cuerpo. Zed había sido afectado tan o más que todos los presentes.

Por unos segundos el sonido en el mundo desapareció. Nadie respiro hasta que la última pala con tierra cubrió la fosa.

 

El olor a salitre trajo de vuelta a Shen al presente cuando una pequeña ola chocó por babor. Las gotas salpicaron a casi todos y despertó a muchos. Zed a su lado miraba hacia otra dirección, movía impaciente la mano sobre su rodilla.

Pasaron solo unos minutos más hasta que el sol se asomó por el horizonte y por fin se vio tierra a la vista. Poco a poco comenzaron todos a prepararse para salir.

Shen se levantó, y estiró un poco los brazos, Zed a su lado hacía lo mismo. Se dispuso a recoger del suelo su bolsa, y se encontró a Zed en su camino, inclinados, se miraron a los ojos.

— Al final de todo esto, cuando lo capturemos, te mataré— susurró Zed solo para Shen. Le entregó su bolsa en la mano con brusquedad y tomó la suya de inmediato. 

No hubo expresión en el rostro de Shen. No había razón para manifestar cualquier cosa, él mejor que nadie era consciente del deseo de Zed por ponerle fin a su vida.

Se formaron en la fila para bajar a tierra firme. El descenso fue lento, caminando por una plancha de madera que crujía ante el peso de todos los tripulantes del navío, que se empujaban sin cesar para poder bajar. Como si no fueran capaces de esperar un segundo más antes de pisar tierra firme. 

Eso solo fue una causa de molestia para el maestro de las sombras, que ante un empujón más fuerte de lo usual gruñó a un hombre… era solo cuestión de tiempo. 

En silencio Shen bajo y espero paciente a que su igual estuviera a su lado, a partir de ahora empezaba la búsqueda en la isla mayor de Jonia.

Dicho de esa forma sonaba a una travesía imposible, casi similar en hallar una aguja en un enorme pajar.

Pero tenían una ventaja, o al menos Jhin les regalaba cierta ventaja.

El demonio dorado amaba llamar la atención.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo en que la paz y el balance regresará a Jonia. Eso era un tipo de consuelo para el ojo del Crepúsculo.

 

—Muévete— Nada discreto, Zed choca su hombro en su cuerpo, haciendo que retroceda un paso. Logrando que regresara al plano real, admirando unos segundos a su alrededor, viendo a algunos civiles pasar, como se perdían entre la multitud del puerto, entre turistas, comerciantes y pescadores.

 

.O.

 

El puerto es demasiado concurrido, gente gritando, comerciantes vendiendo sus productos, idiomas mezclados de tantas regiones de Runaterra. Uno de los pocos lugares en donde la paz y tranquilidad Joniana no existía. Donde se mostraba lo multiétnica que podía llegar a ser si abriera sus puertas completamente al exterior… el escenario perfecto para que Khada Jhin se mezclara entre multitudes y desapareciera.

 

Ni para ninjas tan bien entrenados que eran podían hallar pistas en un lugar tan ajetreado.

 

—¿Escucharon el rumor?— De entre tantas conversaciones que pasaban simultáneamente, Zed logró escuchar aquello de un grupo de pescadores, llamando su atención de inmediato. Deteniendo su andar, fingiendo que estaba interesado en aquella fruta importada de Demacia.

 

—Supe algo de un cadáver. ¿Acaso es cierto?—

—Nada oficial. Pero me dijeron que un cuerpo se atoró en las redes de pesca...—

—Un cadáver en la riviera… Lo sacaron al menos, ¿no? Sabremos quién fue—

—Eso es lo inusual. Dicen que estaba tan destrozado que nadie tuvo estómago para sacarlo del agua. Terminó siendo comida de peces...—

 

A partir de ahí la plática de los pescadores se diversifica. La atención del maestro de las sombras se acaba, deja de fingir que compraría aquellos cítricos y simplemente se va, alcanzando a Shen que había avanzado, igual buscando información o pistas del demonio que cazaban.

 

—Estuvo aquí—

—Eso ya lo sabemos, Zed—

—No. Estuvo aquí, dejó su huella. Mató en la costa—

 

Aquel corto diálogo entre ambos fue suficiente para dejar en claro muchas cosas. A pesar del silencio, el mensaje fue captado correctamente y pareciera que compartían el mismo pensamiento a pesar de los años… pues era claro, ese asesinato no era el “modus operandis” de Jhin, sin embargo sería la forma más obvia de llamar su atención.

Seduciendolos para que siguieran su camino de migas. Que retuvieran el aliento de solo seguir el rastro de sangre que dejaba.

La función estaba a punto de empezar.

 

...

 

Ninguna noticia o pista logró llamar la atención de los maestros. Por más que se mezclaron entre la multitud, no pudieron identificar algún rastro de Jhin.

Decidieron tomar el camino del bosque. Deshabitado por humanos y desolado por almas, un largo camino y el único restante por revisar.

Las horas pasaban y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. La noche brindaba ciertas libertades para ellos, tomaban a la oscuridad como una aliada, sin embargo en esta ocasión jugaba en contra del tiempo. Por cada segundo, minuto y hora que pasaba le regalaban más libertad a Jhin y el artista no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de escaparse, burlándose de ellos por su ineficiencia.

Eso último es lo que comenzaba a fastidiar a Zed.

—Vamos lento— Su tono es suave, mas no por eso significa calmo. Sisea sus palabras cual serpiente que está lista para atacar.

No hubo respuesta inmediata de Shen, de hecho no hubo respuesta alguna. Eso tan solo enfureció más al maestro de las sombras.

 

—Somos demasiado pasivos—

—Tenemos buen ritmo, Zed—

—¡No! A este paso, el maldito demonio escapara del pueblo y cruzará el bosque de la periferia para el amanecer. Perderemos su pista y estaremos atrapados en esta pesadilla. ¡Otros malditos cuatro años!—

 

El eco de su voz no alcanzó más allá de los árboles alrededor. El bosque guardó silencio junto a ellos.

 

—Estamos trabajando apenas con una hebra de cabello— Era figurativo, Shen usaba un tono suave, pero esa era su manera de hablar. Llevaban apenas dos noches tras Jhin. No es como si pudiesen atraparlo en un ciclo lunar.

—Vamos a buen ritmo— repitió. Eso solo causó aún más molestia.

— No voy a pasar otros malditos cuatro años tras él, y menos si debo hacerlo a tu lado—

 

Shen en ningún momento respondió a la incitación que Zed deseaba provocar. Causando que se le hirviera la sangre. Sus pisadas se volvieron más pesadas, su respiración más irregular.

Los grillos se anunciaron tras varias horas de camino silencioso. La luna se asomaba por entre la copa de los árboles como un borrón, y ellos caminaban entre los troncos y arbustos sin hacerse notar por mas que ellos mismos.

Un lienzo impreciso, virgen en todo aspecto. Esperando por el artista indicado para plasmar aquel momento para siempre.

Aún pasadas las horas Zed no se calmó. Y no lo haría. Revoloteo por su mente el gusano de aquel pensamiento, uno muy viejo y uno muy nuevo; perdían tiempo. Tenían que hacer algo más que caminar por entre el bosque tras la última pista de aquel maldito demonio.

 

— Es tu maldita culpa, no solo que él siga vivo, si no también que mi alumno haya muerto— Lentamente, Zed fue aminorando sus pasos. Quebró con la suela de sus botas una rama. El ruido que hizo fue más alto de lo normal.

 

Para cuando las cuchillas se deslizaron silenciosas, Shen ya apretaba el mango de la espada del crepúsculo en su espalda. Firme. Ninguno se movió.

Por un segundo el tiempo se detuvo, hasta que Zed se lanzó sobre Shen. Las cuchillas fueron detenidas por el filo de la espada, el eco del metal golpeando se intensificó y corrió entre los árboles, perdiéndose lejos de ellos. Zed cargo de nuevo contra Shen, de nuevo el metal chillo y lloro algunas chispas debido a la fricción, Shen solo se defendía de los ataques. Uno a uno, se bloquearon como en el pasado. Cómo cuando eran jóvenes.

Las arremetidas no se hicieron esperar. Y se detuvieron de improvisto. Zed guardó las cuchillas, Shen devolvió la espada a su espalda sin soltarla.

 

— Siempre fue tu culpa, una sola palabra tuya hubiese bastado— las palabras de Zed eran como dardos venenosos que parecían no llegar a Shen.

 

Tampoco hubo respuestas de su parte.

En un segundo que Shen no noto, Zed, enfrente suyo desapareció. Una sombra.

Cuando envainaba la espada un golpe en todo el rostro lo tiraba al piso. Zed se lanzaba encima suyo solo para arrancarle la máscara, con una mano lo sostuvo del cuello del traje para mantenerle firme, sin protección sus golpes darían directamente contra su rostro, una y otra vez.

Shen mantuvo el agarre firme del mango durante toda la descarga de golpes. Nunca respondió a la agresión.

Zed se alejó para verlo, esperando un golpe de vuelta, una expresión, una respuesta. Una línea carmesí corría lentamente por su nariz, un hematoma morado comenzaba a formarse en su ojo derecho, la mirada fría e indiferente de Shen le respondía en silencio; nada. Estaban ahí para capturar a Jhin, para nada más.

Una sola palabra de Shen en el pasado, y tal vez la decisión de Kusho no se hubiese llevado a cabo. Tal vez nada de esto hubiese ocurrido, el destino de Jhin incluso sería otro. Él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la resolución de su padre, pero permitió que todo aquello continuara.

Shen estaba hueco ahora, no había rastro de su yo pasado. Eso solo intensificó la furia creciente dentro de Zed.  
Tenía ganas de golpearlo más. No pararía hasta ver una reacción en su rostro, lo marcaría, lo deformaría hasta plasmar algo.

  
Levantó de nuevo su puño hacía Shen, dispuesto a su cometido, pero se detuvo.

  
—Jamás atraparemos a Jhin así— Fue la respuesta final de Shen.

 

Fría, como una aguja atravesando la piel. Como si ningún golpe lo hubiese tocado, la gota de sangre rodaba silenciosa hasta sus labios. Y Shen no se inmutó siquiera en limpiarla. Bajo la máscara Zed admiro la reacción, el mismo frío subió por su columna haciéndole apretar los dientes. Lo soltó bruscamente y se levantó de encima suyo.

El metal cubría la expresión que se dibujaba en su rostro. Era más de una emoción. Se limpió la tierra de la ropa y limpió la poca sangre de su puño. 

En silencio, Shen se levantó, inquebrantable. Envainó la espada de nuevo en su espalda. Y solo se agacho para buscar entre las hojas el protector de su máscara. El ruido de hojas secas fue lo único que perturbó el silencio establecido. La sangre no se detuvo y él tampoco hizo algo para detenerla. Cuando la máscara volvió a su lugar, la línea carmesí desapareció de vista.

Zed permaneció de pie, al igual que Shen. Ninguno de los dos intercambió mirada alguna, ninguno habló.

Zed fue el primero en hablar, negándose a dejar morir más minutos— Iré por mi lado, y ve tú por el tuyo, como debió de ser desde un maldito principio—

— No es lo más conveniente —

— Vete al demonio —

 

No dijo más, y se alejó de Shen a paso lento. Cada vez apresurando más y más sus pisadas hasta desaparecer dentro de la noche, como una sombra más. No había ruido alguno que lo delatara, ellos hacían todo en silencio.  

Unos segundos meditativos le tomaron a Shen para continuar por el mismo camino que Zed. No tan rápido, pero si a un ritmo más apresurado que el de hace unas horas. Era seguro que Zed ya estaría corriendo a estas alturas.

 

…

Si algo se atravesaba en su camino él lo partía en dos con sus cuchillas, porque ya no había nada que pudiese contener su mal genio. Lo desquitaba egoísta contra los árboles y arbustos. Un susurro era lo único que provocaba al cortarlos. Estos caían con una suavidad precisa sobre el pasto y las hojas, el arte de un maestro, la habilidad de un prodigio como siempre lo había sido.

—Maldita sea no lo soporto — vociferó para sí mismo. Pisando el suelo tan ágil, que ni quedaba rastro de su paso por este. Los grillos y otros insectos no dejaban de cantar sus canciones.

Y el no dejaba de maldecir para sí mismo.

— Acabaré con él, apenas está maldita pesadilla termine, lo haré pedazos— despejando de su camino una rama. Al frente la ruta se aclaraba, se presentó un claro iluminado por la fresca noche estrellada. Sus pisadas no tardaron en dejar las huellas del bosque y su sombra fue iluminada por la resplandeciente luz de la luna.

 

Alta, luna llena, cómplice de muchos, y aliada de ningunos.

 

La luna iluminaba todo lo que estuviese bajo de ella, creando un juego de brillos y sombras. El sonido de los grillos era un perfecto sonido de fondo.  
Algunas ramas caídas y hojas que bailaban con el viento eran un excelente telón.   
  
Todo era adecuado para ser un digno escenario.   
  
Jhin apreciaba a Zed desde la rama alta de un árbol, como si se tratara de un director guiando a su actor principal al punto exacto del escenario.   
  
Era momento de iniciar la función.

 

Levantó el bastón hasta colocarlo en el ángulo perfecto, su actor se movía como había sido acordado. El último llamado a escena se había hecho, todos estaban ahora en el escenario, y Jhin, tomando su papel ahora. Comenzó el primer acto. Su respiración se hizo profunda y cuando lo tuvo en la mira, haló del gatillo.  
  
El humo se destilo de la boquilla apenas la bala se proyectó directamente a su blanco. Atinando perfecta en la zona descubierta por su hombrera, en su brazo derecho.   
  
Zed grito de dolor, y los grillos enmudecieron.

 

—La iluminación es perfecta, la escenografía es digna y la música de fondo es extraordinaria— Se refería a los gimoteos que daba Zed por el dolor causado por la herida de bala que quemaba en todo su hombro. Su salto es ágil, aterriza en el césped con elegancia, sus botas golpean un poco más fuerte.

Levanta el arma, acorta sus pasos mientras se toma su tiempo en buscar la próxima bala.

—Pero solo hay un actor. No, no... mi magnus obra es un dueto—

 

_El eco del fuego ha perturbado el silencio del bosque como si se tratase de un fantasma agonizante. Shen detiene de inmediato sus pasos. Y se centra en pensar en solo una cosa. En Zed._

 

_Rojo y Plata._

_El suelo a su alrededor se revuelve, y un aura púrpura lo rodea._

 

—Llamemos a escenario al segundo actor— El tono sádico en la voz de Jhin era claro mientras apuntaba con su arma directo al ninja. Un impacto directo y frontal en su máscara forjada de acero, estaba casi seguro que con una bala sería capaz de arrancarlo de su rostro.

  
Este era el llamado a escena para el hijo de Kusho.   
Sabía que no faltaría ante semejante llamado.

 

_Rojo y plata, rojo, rojo sangre. Negro y rojo._

 

_Dorado._

 

Jhin no tiene más tiempo que perder, el arma se dispara, el humo se exhala, un aura púrpura rodea a Zed, y Shen aparece enfrente suyo, sin dudarlo, envainando la espada de acero joniano; la espada de su padre. Bloqueando así el proyectil que casi dio en todo su rostro.

Rebotó de inmediato contra el césped donde se enterró hasta el fondo en la tierra. 

Jhin estaba vestido para actuar.

 

La luna en lo alto dibujo sus siluetas, las sombras de los antiguos hermanos se juntaron en el suelo. La de Jhin se alzaba solitaria y discreta. El humo de la boquilla desapareció, por un segundo todo parecía haberse detenido. Hasta que Zed se lanzó sobre Jhin, para marcarlo. Shen volteó a ver por encima de su hombro, una sombra había quedado atrás, mientras una más le seguía hasta colocarse detrás de Jhin.

Shen observó rápidamente como en ningún momento Jhin instó a moverse de su sitio. Hasta que él y Zed entendieron el por qué. Justo detrás de la posición de Jhin, había una de esas malditas flores de hierro forjado. La bota de Zed la había detonado, por unos segundos lo paralizó, pero logró su cometido antes de escapar de la detonación.

Jhin finalmente reaccionó, pero Zed fue más rápido, y lo marcó en la espalda con el filo de las cuchillas. Ambos se alejaron de la detonación.

Los pétalos mortíferos de la bomba volaron desde su sitio. Jhin giro casi de forma teatral, llevaba ahora la espalda encorvada debido a la herida. En cambio Zed gruñó a lo alto al volver a la sombra que se hallaba lejos, la herida en su hombro quemaba y no paraba de sangrar. Shen cubrió sus ojos de los pedazos con su antebrazo y se lanzó tras Jhin.

Este lo supo, y corrió hacia el bosque, donde los árboles volvían a invadir el paisaje y el brillo de la luna no atravesaba sus ramas.

Sangraba mientras corría encorvado. Zed pensó que con un solo corte de su cuchilla lo haría desangrar hasta morir. El demonio dorado finalmente llegaría a su fin. La maleza del bosque recibió a Jhin, que entre saltos se echó a correr.

Shen de improvisto se detuvo, e incluso dio un paso hacia atrás.

Zed no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Shen nuevamente lo había dejado escapar, entre sus narices había permitido que aquel maldito bastardo se saliera con las suyas. Pero no, eso no ocurriría de nuevo, no mientras él estuviese ahí. Si Shen no tenía los testículos para hacerlo, el lo haría.

 

— ¡ZED NO!— Una orden del ojo del crepúsculo. Una que haría que Akali y Kennen se congelaran en su sitio. Pero a Zed no.

 

Ni por un segundo dudo cuando se lanzó al bosque.

 

Sus botas pisaron el camino que Jhin recorrió y ahí ocurrió la explosión. Cuadro a cuadro Shen fue testigo de lo que inició una desastrosa reacción en cadena, una flor brotó de entre su escondite, paralizó a Zed en su sitio, al fondo la risa tétrica de Jhin hizo eco entre las sombras, alejándose cada vez más, o tal vez ahogándose ante el sonido de las detonaciones. La primera flor descargó sus pétalos, clavándose en Zed, la segunda, la tercera y la cuarta se abrieron ante la primera, y todo el camino tras de Jhin comenzó a brotar de flores de hierro.

Y Zed atrapado en medio, dispuesto a seguir avanzando aquel camino minado.

Shen se lanzó tras este. Forcejearon en medio de las detonaciones, los pétalos se enterraban en sus brazos, en sus piernas, rebotaron en las protecciones, y rozaron peligrosamente sus ojos cortando una de sus cejas, pero tras esa pequeña lucha logro sacarlo de aquel sembradio sangriento.

La sangre corría a borbotones de las heridas. Aún así, Zed insistió en continuar.

 

— ¡NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE SE VAYA DE NUEVO!—

—¡ESTA MINADO! ¿NO LO VES? ¡SANGRAS POR TODOS LADOS! — Shen alzo la voz. Eso era un cambio.

—¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡LAS ESQUIVARÉ!— Avanzó Zed de nuevo hacia las flores.

—¡Y VOLVERÁS A PISAR OTRA!—

— NO. ME. IMPORTA—

 

Shen corrió, lo tomó del hombro lastimado aprisionando la herida con su mano hasta hacerlo girar.

Y lo golpeó en el rostro.

La máscara poco amortiguó el impacto del duro puño de Shen, la sangre que había perdido tampoco lo ayudó a mantenerse en pie. Zed cayó de largo en el suelo, lejos de las flores.

 

Se cierra el telón del primer acto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por acompañarnos en esta primera parte.  
> La serie la planeamos ser laaaaaarga. Muy larga, con varias historias adyacentes y bifurcaciones. Pero no se preocupen, habrá una trama central que seguiremos religiosamente, los demás pueden ser one-shot.
> 
> Por el momento no ideamos advertencias, pero cuando llegue el momento etiquetaremos todo cuidadosamente.
> 
> Nos ayudarían mucho si nos dejan comentarios y criticas, así podemos mejorar más.
> 
> Y de nuevo, gracias por tantas visitas y kudos! Mejoraremos y seguiremos por ustedes.  
> Hasta la próxima.


End file.
